Thomas and the Billboard
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Thomas is cross when Diesel blocks him for a photograph.
**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Thomas and the Billboard" from Season 12. Enjoy and comment.**

Knapford Station is the busiest place on the Island of Sodor. All the engines work out of there, and enjoy it's busyness.

Today was a very special day on Sodor. It was Knapford Station's birthday! There was going to be a grand celebration.

The engines were excited. They were going to have their photograph taken for a billboard at Knapford Station.

Thomas felt very proud.

"I've never been on a billboard before!" exclaimed Thomas.

But the photographer was having trouble fitting all the engines into the photograph.

Then, there was trouble. Diesel moved in, completely blocking Thomas from the photograph!

But by then, the camera had flashed, and the photo was taken.

Later, Thomas puffed into Maron Station to collect the billboard.

He was very excited to see it.

But when Thomas saw it, he was very disappointed.

"Diesel blocked me!" he thought to himself. "Nobody can see me at all!"

Thomas puffed crossly towards Knapford.

"Diesel is a very naughty engine!" huffed Thomas to himself. "He had no right to block me like that!"

Thomas was very cross. He wasn't looking where he was going.

Then, Thomas saw a cow on the line! 

The driver switched Thomas into the siding, just in time! 

But worse was to come! Buffers lied ahead! 

The driver applied the brakes, but it was too late! The billboard flew into the air, and landed in the lake! **SPLASH!**

Luckily, no one was hurt, but the billboard was completely damaged.

Thomas went to tell the photographer what had happened.

"Don't worry Thomas." said the photographer. "I can take another photograph. Tell the engines to meet me at Tidmouth Sheds."

Then, Thomas saw Diesel.

Thomas wanted to tell Diesel about the new photograph, but Thomas was worried.

"What if Diesel ruins this photograph?" thought Thomas.

So Thomas whooshed past Diesel, not telling him about the photograph.

Soon, all the engines had gathered back at Tidmouth Sheds.

Gordon was cross.

"I need to collect Mr Giggles the famous clown for the party tonight! I must not be late!"

"I need to collect the brass band." said Emily.

"And I have to collect the decorations from Wellsworth!" added in James.

"I'll go get the photographer right away!" said Thomas, and he hurried off at once.

Thomas steamed as fast as he could to Maron Station to collect the photographer.

On his way, he saw Diesel again. He was heading to Tidmouth Sheds.

Thomas was worried. Now Diesel would find out about the new photograph.

He turned onto a siding, and headed back to Tidmouth Sheds.

"There's been a mistake!" said Thomas when he returned. "Come back later!"

The engines were cross, and set off to do their important jobs.

Later, Thomas had gathered the engines again for the photograph.

He went to Maron to collect the photographer.

But just as the photographer climbed on-board, Thomas saw Diesel again.

Diesel was sure to see the photographer, and he would find out about the photo.

Thomas wheeshed lots of steam, so that Diesel wouldn't see him.

But the steam made the photographer's camera wet!

"I'm sorry sir." said Thomas.

Thomas had to wait for the photographer's camera to dry. It took a very long time.

When Thomas returned, it was nearing the end of the day. The engines were supposed to be doing their important jobs.

Finally, the photographer was ready.

Everything was set, until Diesel rattled around the bend.

Diesel was surprised to see all the engines. He screeched to a halt.

"Nobody told me about another photograph!" he oiled.

Everyone turned crossly to Thomas.

Then, there was even more trouble. Sir Topham Hatt arrived, crosser than ever, and red in the face.

"You have all caused confusion and delay!" he boomed. "Because of this, Diesel had to do all the work! What do you all have to say for yourselves?!"

Thomas was very upset.

"It's all my fault sir! I didn't want Diesel to know about the new photograph! He moved in front of me in the last one!"

"Oh." said the photographer. "I didn't know that!"

Thomas knew he had made a very terrible mistake.

Soon, everyone was ready to take another photograph.

The new photograph was taken, and Sir Topham Hatt was pleased.

Then, an idea flew into Thomas's funnel.

"Sir, can I do Diesel's work, so that Diesel can collect the billboard?"

"That's a wonderful idea Thomas!"

Diesel was happier than ever.

Thomas and Diesel worked hard all day.

The celebration was a great success, and the billboard was considered to be the best billboard anyone had ever seen!


End file.
